24 Horas
by Irene Garza
Summary: He venido para decirte que exactamente en 24 horas Granger, tú vas a matarme. Me asesinarás y eso ocasionará tu muerte. Si morimos Granger, el mundo mágico tal y como lo conocemos... Dejará de existir.


**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING**

**Hola a todas, y bienvenidas a mi nueva travesía.**

**Esta historia, 24 Horas, romperá nuevamente con todo lo que hasta hoy se ha leido en el fandom, para las que ya me conocen, sepan que el suspenso prevalecerá sobre todo lo demás. **

**Este fic será en tiempo real, es decir, tendremos 24 capitulos, comenzando a partir del siguiente... un capitulo por hora dentro de la historia. Será dramione, si, pero no esperen lo típico... estan avisadas.**

**Comenzamos con banda sonora a cargo de Rihana, Russian Roulette. les dejo el link justo aquí: ** **_http: / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = JnET4DaVZMg&feature = related _**

**Pongan play en el momento en que comiencen a leer =)**

**Espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado  
**

**Abrazos de oso**

**Irene**

.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo º°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**24 horas  
**

PREFACIO

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo º°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**.**

**( oΓ oΓ oΓ )**

_Entré en la bodega abandonada y mis ojos tardaron un par de segundos en adaptarse a la carencia de luz que imperaba en el lugar. El ambiente se enrarecía por el olor a humedad y a hierro oxidado, quemando mis fosas nasales con su olor salitroso._

_Era el lugar. Ahí lo encontraría, y en mis manos estaba detenerlo antes de que todo volviera a salirse de control. Parecía casi irónico que tuviera que ser yo la encargada de detenerlo. Una hija de muggles: seguramente la primera en la lista para ser aniquilada con esa nueva droga._

_Aún no lograba entender la razón por la cual él se había metido en esto, cuál era el motivo para tratar de exterminar a todos los de mi clase… creí que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado atrás esas creencias. Tal vez fui muy tonta, o muy ciega, pero realmente pensaba que había cambiado. Que yo lo había hecho cambiar… Estúpida de mí._

_De pronto dejé de sentirme sola, una mirada pesaba sobre mi cuerpo y supe que al fin lo había encontrado. Mis ojos se dirigieron automáticamente al resquicio más oscuro de la habitación. Un rayo de luna se coló entre alguno de los agujeros del techo, proyectando su luz azulada entre la negrura._

_Entonces lo vi emerger de la oscuridad y mi corazón se paralizó un segundo para después latir desaforadamente. Su rubio cabello centelleó al posicionarse bajo la luz para que pudiera contemplarlo._

_Draco me miró fijamente desde el lugar donde estaba parado, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía su mirada. Él era el único capaz de dirigir una mirada que a pesar de ser tan fría como un témpano de hielo te podía quemar por dentro. Siempre fue una contradicción, dulce y amarga, suave y punzante._

_- Creí advertirte que te mantuvieras al margen de esto Granger. Pero nunca aprendiste a escuchar… Ese siempre será tu problema._

_Estaba hipnotizada por su mirada. Era imposible moverme o responder. Siempre hizo honor a su casa… toda una serpiente, de esas que cautivan a su presa antes de engullirla de un sólo bocado. Y yo lo sabía: estaba a punto de ser su presa._

_Saqué mi varita de la túnica e inmediatamente Draco respondió al movimiento tomando la suya. No nos apuntábamos aún, pero el simple hecho de tener las varitas en mano daba otra connotación al encuentro. No se quién de los dos apuntó primero al otro, tal vez fue simultáneo… Como si pudiéramos leernos el pensamiento. Después de tanto tiempo, parecía que seguíamos coordinados, cosa que a los dos nos agradaba y nos hacía reír cuando estábamos juntos. No pude evitarlo, una sonrisa efímera escapó de mi rostro al recordar viejos tiempos._

_Pero ahora lo tenía frente a mí, apuntándome sin ningún tipo de temblor en su blanca mano, veía la decisión en su ojos y la muerte en su sonrisa. Un movimiento en falso y sería el último, lo sabía, él no se detendría. Sin importar nuestro pasado, hoy éramos nuevamente dos rivales en bandos opuestos, decididos a terminar uno con el otro si era necesario. Una descarga de adrenalina corrió por mi torrente sanguíneo en ese instante, presintiendo el enfrentamiento. Podía afirmar sin ninguna duda que sabría el momento exacto en que comenzaría a atacarme, sólo era cuestión de observar sus gestos, aquel rostro imperturbable que aprendí a leer a la perfección. Conocía a fondo sus capacidades, y no había lugar a dudas: él podía ser letal. Pero también sabía que mis reflejos eran más rápidos, así que seguí de pié frente a él, apuntándolo con seguridad, aunque por dentro, todo mi interior temblara._

_Un movimiento, un sólo rictus de su boca me alertó: era ahora o nunca. Antes que las palabras mortales salieran de su boca, mis instintos de supervivencia dieron rienda suelta a mis acciones, y con dolor en mi corazón por todo lo que mi decisión significaba, y los recuerdos de años anteriores regresando a mi mente, cerré los ojos y grité con todas mis fuerzas – Avada Kedavra._

_El tiempo se ralentizó hasta lo insospechable, haciendo que percibiera todo en cámara lenta. El rayo verde salio de mi varita y avanzo hacia él sin misericordia. Sus hermosos ojos grises abiertos me miraron por primera vez en mucho tiempo con algo más que simple frialdad. Vi sus labios moverse para susurrar de manera sutil – Etiäinen invocumat at mortem_

_Su voz se abrió paso entre la distancia para llegar hasta mi posición y colarse por mis huesos hasta el fondo mismo de mi alma, y a pesar de querer mostrar fortaleza, una lágrima solitaria logró escurrirse por mis lagrimales mientras la luz verde lo envolvía de manera cegadora._

_Lo vi caer de espaldas, y sentí que mi corazón se fracturaba en mil pedazos cuando su cuerpo inerte golpeó secamente contra el piso. Todo había terminado._

_El silencio seguía inundando la habitación vacía, y la oscuridad era casi impenetrable ahora, pues los pocos rayos de luz proyectados por el techo habían desaparecido. Las nubes habían eclipsado la luna. _

_De pronto vislumbré un nuevo reflejo de luz verde que se reflejaba en las cuatro paredes ennegrecidas… Un destello de procedencia desconocida que avanzaba hasta mi posición. En ese instante sólo pude enfocar el cuerpo de Draco tendido sobre el piso húmedo, con sus ojos abiertos y carentes de aquel brillo característico que poseían cuando aún vivía. Asesinado por mi propia mano en un intento por salvar al mundo mágico de un destino fatal... _

_En ese instante, y con mis pupilas aún fijas en el hombre que más amé en mi vida, la maldición asesina llegó hasta mí, envolviéndome con aquella luz verde que precede sin lugar a dudas a la muerte._

_Y eso fue lo último que vi en mi vida._

.

**oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo º°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo**

**.**

**COMENZAMOS!**

**actualizaré cada dos semanas aproximadamente... Quisiera hacerlo con más frecuencia, pero dado el tema de la historia y mi ultimamente escaso tiempo, me temo que me será imposible hacerlo así, por lo cual pido su comprensión.**

**Espero me hagan llegar sus comentarios, para saber si les gusta la idea o la temática les parece interesante  
**

**Nos leemos prontito =D**

**Cariños!**

**Irene  
**


End file.
